


Take Me To Church

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Mitch makes his first visit to Toronto.





	1. Ante Christum

**Author's Note:**

> church, where I apparently should've been instead of writing this

At first Rob thinks he buys his kitschy re-purposed church apartment just because it’s totally his style, the way he likes functional, modern architecture made to weave around the old. He loves the layers, the way he’s filled every wall with brightly coloured art that both clashes and completes the worn wooden beams, the way his bedroom is left mostly a bland palette, soft and sacrosanct beyond the flashes of colour from the handcrafted coloured glass windows. A rainbow of colour almost, when the Toronto sun hits it from just the right angle at just the right time of day. 

The more time passes though, the more he has to admit the truth to himself. He makes the building fit around him, pressing and shaping it to his desires, his passions and his boys. Lachlan brings light and dark with him, equally enchanted and enraged by the sloped ceilings and when they take each other to bed Rob realises how much he loves it, loves that he’s desecrating a sacred place that people fought local government to have remain as a heritage site for them to falsely worship.

He prays his best prayers that someone’s watching, listening to every moan and cry of pleasure and hating him for the sins he’s committing, for the way Lachlan pins him on his back and fucks him so hard that the holy wood of the ceiling warps and twists in his vision, the lights in the window blending into a beautiful blur of colour with every thrust. 

They have to wait for so long for Mitch to finally join them, schedules matching up and time carefully windowed out so they can all be together in the six and Rob’s been counting down the days with a giddiness he thought he’d gotten over, still can’t believe that he’s been so lucky no, so blessed to have them both. 

Lachlan’s home first, business class flight from London and he doesn’t laugh when Rob makes him help change the sheets, trading pastel grey for white even though it doesn’t mean half as much to him. For the most part the younger humours him, has no particular religious inclinations one way or another and Rob likes the notion of luring him to the dark side without him even knowing it and he’s pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend cracks the right kind of joke about the innuendo of the pure, clean fabric.

The day of Mitch’s arrival Rob can’t do much more than pace anxiously, has been very pointedly excluded from the brothers planning of exactly the kind of welcome they’re organising. He forgets how worked up he is when they’re all together at the airport, smiles and hugs and the warm sense of joy Rob gets from being around those he loves most and he listens to the two swap long distance flight stories until he’s pulling up out the front of his place, pauses a moment to look up at the way the church steeple is a dark outline against the cloudless, starry sky.

He’s antsy through their meal, heart thrumming in his chest and hard in his jeans, not helped by the matching side-eyed looks he keeps getting, Lachlan’s socked feet rubbing against his ankles as he smiles benignly like it’s just any other normal night. They’ve each got a glass of wine, thick and red and bloody and it’s so, so easy for Rob to imagine the clear crystal glass as something a little more golden and goblet shaped, Mitch topping up each of them with a gentle reverence.

Eventually Lachlan sits his empty glass onto the coffee table, stretches his arms above his head before rising to his feet.

“You two stay here and catch up” He says, “Have to do some things”

Mitch takes Lachlan’s place, leaning up against his side and entirely failing to hide that little spark of aroused mischief Rob knows all too well. He throbs in his pants at the thought, or lack of, of what they could possibly have waiting for him, what they’ve been talking about. 

“Lachlan was right, this is a nice place you’ve got” Mitch murmurs into his shoulder, a large hand starting to slide up and down Rob’s left thigh, “I thought living in a church would be kinda weird but it suits you” 

“Y-yeah, sure does” Rob manages to reply, hyper aware of the fingers now tracing his zipper. 

“Really suits you” Mitch continues, tongue against his ear now, “You could say Lachlan’s enlightened me, didn’t know how sinful you were”

Rob swallows loudly, palms sweaty and embarrassed almost because for so long this has been just his and Lachlan’s sacred place, dirty little secrets kept between them and he’s told Lachlan so much, so many tiny little filthy details of the kinds of things he wants the walls to see that knowing Mitch knows any of it, God, the expanse of what they could do with him tonight is terrifyingly good.


	2. Post Christum

Lachlan returns and all Rob can focus on is the beating of his heart as he summons Mitch to join him and then he’s all alone, waiting, wondering. Fantasising. 

“Rob, you can come in now” Lachlan calls from upstairs and Rob’s moving like a well trained dog, trying to pace himself like he could hide how eager he is and he knows he’ll never pass. 

His bedrooms been transformed, lights off and tall, round white candles placed carefully to illuminate just the bed, casting stark shadows against the walls and making the sheets seem to glow. 

The sheets. Lachlan’s changed them from the crisp white cotton they’d joked about, replaced them with what Rob has no doubt is pure silk, soft and luxurious and gleaming in the flickering light. In any other circumstance Rob would question the way his cock twitches at the mere sight of sheets but Lachlan’s done this for him, the kind of play he wasn’t expecting and the way Mitch practically floats over to the bed and runs a single hand down the sleek material makes him wonder if the younger man has had a part in the decision. 

“On your knees” Lachlan directs, hand nudging at the small of Rob’s back and it’s only then he notices another addition to the room.

A thick, flat piece of wood about the size of a record sits on the floor off to the side of the bed, rich mahogany in colour, gloss finish catching the candlelight and Rob knows Lachlan means there, drops obediently to his knees, wood solid and unforgiving and his hands seem to automatically tuck behind his back. He wants to be good, to take whatever the brothers deign to offer him. 

Lachlan’s hand strokes through his hair.

“I just don’t think you can control yourself in the face of temptation” He says softly, tilting Rob’s head up so he can fix him with the kind of look that makes Rob grateful he’s already on his knees, Lachlan’s blue eyes still bright even in the dark.

Mitch appears on his other side and Rob’s eyes wander just in time to see him pull something from his pocket, passing a thick handful of something to Lachlan right by Rob’s nose and Lachlan smirks down at him before he loosens his fingers and lets the object dangle, swinging like a pendulum between them. 

It’s a rosary and Rob has to take a deep, shuddering breath to combat the sheer surprise, absorb two equally amused intakes of breath he hears in reply and he stares at the small, dark beads and perfectly finished cross like it’s meant to hypnotise. 

“He likes it” Mitch’s tone is curious, wondering. 

“Course he does” Lachlan’s far more confident, crouching down to tie the necklace around his crossed wrists, a mockery of a restraint really but the implication is everything as Rob manages to twist his fingers enough to pull the cross into his left hand, grasp it tightly enough for the corners to dig into his palm.

“Stay” Lachlan commands like there was any other option on the table and Rob bows his head just enough to indicate he’s heard, voice caught in his throat.

There’s a beat of silence where the brothers just seem to look at each other before Mitch gives Rob a final curious glance before he moves forward, the two of them automatically pulling each other into an embrace that from where Rob’s kneeling is anything but chaste. 

Lachlan’s hands curl around the back of Mitch’s neck, tangling in his hair and using the leverage to angle his brothers head just as he pleases as they join their lips, kisses quickly moving from light to deep and intense and Rob never tires of watching them, the undeniable roll of sinful heat in his gut that tells him how wrong it’s supposed to be followed by a solid shiver of just how right he knows it is. 

They move to the bed, Lachlan guiding Mitch to the soft, immaculate sheets and going to work on his clothes, fingers nimble as they undo buttons and a little pile of fabric starts to form on the other side of the room. Their skin matches perfectly, double cream and as Lachlan pulls away to work on his own clothes Rob stares unabashedly at Mitch, who gives him the tiniest of grins. The youngers more broad than Lachlan’s lanky frame, swimmers shoulders that Rob loves to sink his teeth into, leave his mark. 

Lachlan’s left another surprise for him as his pants finally join the rest of the clothes, both brothers just in their underwear now, barely anything to hide how aroused they are. How aroused they make each other. They’re both in white boyshorts, a little satin and lace edge on Mitch’s that does it for Rob so much that he’s thankful he’s got the cross to hold onto, the nip of pain from his tight grip somewhere to direct all his tension. 

In the shadowed, flickering light Mitch looks like an angel as he lies back against the pillows, hair fanned out and he’s clearly trying his best to be sweet and demure, hands curled on either side of his head, waiting for Lachlan to make the next move in the kind of way he usually really, really doesn’t.

“So pretty for me” Lachlan murmurs, hand trailing up Mitch’s right thigh to give a slight tug to the lace of his shorts before wigging up underneath them and pulling them down slowly, fabric giving way to the rise of Mitch’s cock as he obligingly lifts his legs, keeps his knees up just so as Lachlan slides them over his feet, pointedly throwing them in Rob’s direction where they land just beside him and Rob feels his body flush all over again. 

“Here, this way a bit” Lachlan says, nudging Mitch so he’s on the bed at angle that for a minute Rob can’t see the point of until he literally does. Lachlan’s got them lined up, pillows arranged enough that Rob’s got a perfect view of Mitch’s gorgeous ass as he spreads his legs and Lachlan fills the space and then fills him in one fluid, unexpected movement and the angle they’re on is even more important now, he can see under Mitch’s leg to where Lachlan’s pressed inside.

He and Mitch whine at the same time, nearly the same pleased pitch because Rob had thought Lachlan would drag things out, make him wait like the tease he is but this is something else entirely and Rob’s very aware of how he’s suddenly wearing too many layers, sweat starting to gather in the small of his back and his hands are beyond damp, beads moist in his palm.

God is everywhere comes the mildly hysterical thought racing to the front of his mind, omnipresent, always watching over you and what a fucking sight, Lachlan with one hand braced by Mitch’s head and the other curled under his knee closest to Rob, making sure he can see too, the walls watching over them. 

Lachlan picks up a steady rhythm, nothing but the echo of heir collective breathes and the thick, sinful sounds of their union and all Rob can do is watch wide-eyed, trying to take everything in and he’s never been so hard before, feels so close that maybe he won’t even need to be touched and that thought seems so dirty, that he’s so turned on by what’s in front of him that he can’t control himself, can’t resist temptation exactly like Lachlan had tried to prevent.

“This is it right, this is what you wanted to see” Lachlan drawls a few minutes later, pace still steady and even, “The ultimate sin right in the house of God himself”

Rob groans before he can stop himself, rocking forward and adding to the sharp pressure of the wood against his knees, eyes finding focus on the stained glass window, no less impressive in the darkness. It is exactly what he’s wanted but more than that, Lachlan’s perfectly curated every wretched thought he’s ever had about them doing this. 

“My brother” Lachlan continues even though Rob’s still struggling to find his breath, stop his heart from beating so loudly he’s moving with it, “My little brother and here I am splitting him open on my cock, filling him with my seed”

Mitch groans this time as Lachlan’s thrusts get a little more vigorous, a little more weight and intensity behind them.

“Tell him Mitchell, tell him how much you love it”

It’s not clear who Lachlan’s speaking to and that makes things either better or worse, the idea that maybe Mitch will call out to a higher power as his own blood brings him pleasure.

“I, I, oh god I love it” Mitch cries out, hands curled tight into the pillowcases as Lachlan abrubtly changes the rhythm as well, “It’s so good Lachy, please, Rob, jesus”

“Gonna fuck all the sin out of you” Lachlan croons and Rob’s teeth sink into his lower lip in an effort to stay quiet, not interrupt.

“No” Mitch interrupts, “No, fuck it into me, I want it”


End file.
